Laura Smith
Laura Smith was a notorious smuggler and a pirate captain during the early 18th century, most notably in command of La Fleur de la Mort. Originally one of the owners of the Faithful Bride tavern in Tortuga, she left that life to gain riches by joining the buccaneers. She was also the mother of Arabella Smith. Biography Early life Smith was born in England, where she met and married her husband. Together, they decided to make a life in the New World. They decided to open a tavern in Tortuga, thinking the port was mostly a stop for merchants and sailors. Tortuga .]] After opening the Faithful Bride, the couple discovered that Tortuga was a haven for pirates. They did their best despite this upset, but had financial trouble due to pirates not paying their bills and smashing the furniture. To make matters worse, her husband had become an alcoholic. One day, Laura overheard a rumrunner complaining that he was having trouble getting past English officials. Smith offered her help in order to make some money. The plan was successful because Royal officials were unwilling to harass a lady and the organization grew, expanding into new areas. Everything went wrong one day when Left-Foot Louis betrayed her. She was dragged out of the tavern in front of her daughter, Arabella. Outside, she and Louis dueled. Ultimately, she escaped on La Fleur de la Mort, though her daughter believed Louis had killed her.Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Chase, p75. She vowed to return when she had the money to provide Arabella with the life she deserved. Pirate captain .]] Years later, Louis was magically transported to the deck of her ship by the Sword of Cortés—wielded by Arabella on Isla Fortuna. Laura considered killing him, but decided to let him work with her crew. Shortly afterwards, she happened upon Arabella. She tried to explain what happened and establish a relationship, but Arabella was mad that her mother had never thought to tell her that she was still alive.Jack Sparrow: Silver, p6. Mutiny While Arabella and the crew of the Barnacle was aboard the ship, all of Laura's crew—with the exception of Reece—mutinied against her. With the help of Jack Sparrow's crew, Laura fought off the mutiny, and retained command of her ship. Laura implored Arabella to remain aboard, though Laura made the decision for her, cutting the last line holding the Barnacle to the Fleur. Arabella was trapped aboard her mother's ship. New Orleans The Barnacle and the Fleur both sailed to New Orleans. Both crews met up with each other in the city and embarked on a mission to recover the Sun-and-stars amulet from Madame Minuit. Minuit combined herself, Left-Foot Louis, and Silverback into a giant, snake-like creature to kill Jack Sparrow and Mr. Reece. Laura left with Arabella to wait out the battle. Ultimately, Jack and Reece emerged, wounded severely but victorious. Despite all that had happened, Laura took the crew of the Barnacle except Jack and Fitzwilliam aboard her ship. With a new crew, Laura set out. They met Billy Turner during their travels and took him on after he helped them defeat a British Royal Navy ship, a fierce sea beast and a group of pirates. Disapproving of her daughter's romantic attraction to Billy, Laura found herself taken prisoner, and held within Poseidon's Peak alongside her crew. There, they met Jack again, and helped him defeat Captain Torrents. Laura's current whereabouts are unknown. Behind the scenes *It is possible that Laura Smith is a distant relative of a pirate John Smith. *Portraits of Laura with Arabella can be seen in the Magic Kingdom's Tortuga Tavern restaurant. Appearances *''Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Siren Song'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Chase'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze'' *''Jack Sparrow: Silver'' *''Jack Sparrow: City of Gold'' *''Jack Sparrow: Poseidon's Peak'' *''Jack Sparrow: Bold New Horizons'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Tale of Billy Turner and Other Stories'' Notes and references it:Laura Smith Category:Females Category:La Fleur de la Mort crew Category:Pirate captains Category:Smugglers Category:English Category:Swordsmen Category:Rumrunners